


Travel Writing

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, PWP？, 旅行作家Charles/摄影师Erik, 苏格兰高地, 车震
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是一名旅行作家，默默地记录沿途的风景；Erik是摄影师，善于耐心捕捉每个光影瞬间。<br/>默默的记录者与耐心等待风景的人相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Writing

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，新手上路，请系好安全带。  
> 以及我没去过苏格兰高地，景物什么的全是我瞎编的。

旅行的时候你用什么方法证明你曾去过那里？又留下什么特殊的标记？

Charles把它们变成字母符号，保存在笔尖书页;Erik按动快门，无论人与景，皆自成故事。

他们相遇于苏格兰高地，寒风呼啸的地方。

Charles伸出手感受着深入骨髓的冰凉寒意，闭上眼睛听着风声席卷呼啸过荒野。他缓缓呼吸着冰冷的空气，而后随手记下了几个单词几句话。他喜欢带着纸笔旅行，喜欢随时随地记下自己的感想。Charles看着远方云翳，默默用文字记忆眼前的风景。

Erik站在矮小的丘陵边缘，支好三脚架后眺望着远处广袤的土地，灰暗阴冷，放佛已经垂暮的老人，天边隐于云层中的太阳是浑浊的眼睛，微弱地照亮着这一方模糊在风里的荒原。Erik看着远方云雾笼罩的阴影，静静等待着下一次的光影变换，准备着又一次迅速而精准的景象捕捉。

默默记录的人遇到了耐心等待风景的人。

他们的目光交汇，分开，只当对方是另一个向往于这里原始粗犷美景的旅人。而后又再次相遇，相视几秒，又堪堪移向他们原本专注的自然风景上。

Charles产生了难以用文字表达的情绪。他看着那个颀长的身影站立在他要记录的风景里，瘦削的身材承受着狂风肆虐，依然沉稳。他身上的故事似乎比那些静静伫立了几万年的石头和山丘还要多，却还要更沉默。灰绿色的眼睛里无波无澜，让Charles有了一瞬间的错觉。因为那几乎毫无任何偏颇情感存在仅仅聚合了客观的公正与严肃，如他的镜头一般严谨却漠然。 他竟和身边的风景很自然地融合在一起，因为他也如风一般凌厉或是更甚，似乎能让寒风却步。

Erik手指轻轻颤动，几乎要立即按下快门。 在这一片寂静的大地上，在这片所有生命都默然不语的荒原里，他从那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了暗藏的活力，一种被巧妙地隐藏起来却又似乎随时会迸发出的热情，以及蕴含着这片高地从未有的温暖和柔软。在这个由自然近乎残忍地侵蚀磨砺而成的高地上，他的身影显得有些瘦小孱弱。疾风劲起，包裹在呢绒大衣里的人冻红了手指，却仍握笔坚持记录着一切;即使他的身体在寒风中瑟瑟发抖，负责记录的却似是他游离在这一切以外的灵魂，安静而坚定，超然且执着。

他们的文字和光影被悄然改变。

再一次看着对方时，他们几乎是同时出声打了招呼，而后随意地坐下来。他们看着远处的山峦，作家收起了笔，摄影师忘了他的相机。

与周围的一切交流是Charles希望在旅行中保持的习惯之一:他用无声的语言和自然交流，感受每缕风里诉说的情绪;也和人们谈天，收集每个平凡生命的故事。现在他坐在冷硬的石头上，衣袖间都是让他颤抖的寒意，而他专心于倾听身边人的故事。

两人简短地介绍了自己——说了自己的名字、职业，而后谈起各自对苏格兰的印象和看法，对这片孤寂又美丽的土地共同的向往和好感。

Erik的声音低沉却很清晰，流利的英式英语掺杂了些许德语口音——他向Charles解释了他是德裔——他的声音听起来(在Charles看来)异常性感地吸引人;他说话时会看着Charles的眼睛，认真专注的表情放佛他在向法官做结案陈词一样——这是一种交谈中的礼仪，Charles自然明白——他看向Charles的眼神并不像他看着风景那般肃穆，而是一种谨慎而柔和的审视，像是个解码员，想要破解Charles身上的英格玛。Erik偶尔也会微笑，嘴角勾起细微的弧度让他的笑容仅止于微笑。可惜，Charles想着。虽然外表看起来是个冷峻的人，但微笑时淡淡的笑意蔓延到Erik的眼角所产生柔和的暖意让Charles好奇他大笑时的样子，猜想着一定是像破冰的阳光一样温暖人心。

Charles说着他旅行的见闻，不经意地和Erik开着无伤大雅的玩笑，弯起嘴唇轻笑着那些让人忍俊不禁的故事。Erik看着Charles偶尔轻咬下嘴唇，眨着湛蓝的眼睛思考着搜寻着可以用来谈论的话题，心里翻涌着一股不同寻常的情感。通常Erik不会和陌生人交谈，他们不懂他的生活，只会一味发表自己的偏见和挖掘他的隐私，他们仅仅是想进行些毫无意义的社交聊天行动而已，那让他厌烦。但这个小个子的年轻人却截然不同。姓名和职业往往会挑起人们对Erik本人情况更多的好奇心，越过界询问起他的生活和家庭，全然不顾他是否愿意谈及这些;Charles却停在界限之外，安全地徘徊在一些适合共同讨论的公共话题:对风景的感觉，对旅行的看法，以及一些对摄影的并不专业的问题。同时Charles也没有透露太多自己的情况，一般情况下这是Erik乐于见到的，而今天他则成了好奇的那个人，想要知道那双蓝眼睛下究竟隐藏着些什么。

他们继续着对话，无形中话题开始慢慢深入。

Erik指着远处停着的一辆越野车，说起他开着这辆车去拍摄过的地方，经常停在荒无人烟的路边，在车里过夜，只为了等第二天的日出;Charles摇头轻轻笑道自己只依靠公共交通旅行，这次只是来看望妹妹，一时兴起才来了这里。

他们接着话茬聊起各自的家庭，一个总是让Erik唯恐避之不及的话题今天却是让他自己先提了出来。Charles的父母早亡，只留下一个被收养的妹妹Raven，他们曾经和自己的叔父堂兄住在一起一直到Raven到苏格兰上了大学，Charles是过来和她一起过圣诞节的。Charles说完后有些期待地看着Erik，眨着眼睛等待着他的故事。Erik轻叹而后表明自己是离婚后来这里旅行散心的，当他说起他得到了他两个孩子的抚养权时Charles突然绷紧了脸惊讶地质问他竟然丢下两个孩子自己跑出来是不是过于不负责任，而Erik一面急急地解释自己的母亲在照顾孩子让他宽心，一面又把心里的情绪压下去——他并不觉得这是侵犯他的隐私或者在不了解他的情况下对他指手画脚，也并没有生气，与此相反且奇怪的是，他第一次向一个陌生人手忙脚乱地解释自己的生活情况——他向来是不在乎人们怎么说他的，关于他拍摄的照片，他的外表穿着，他的性格为人——Erik开始在意自己对眼前这个人的看法，同时还有他对自己的看法。Erik的心里就此慢慢升起一股奇异的情感，在他胸腔里打了个结，闷得他有些难受。

Charles看他沉默了许久以为是这个话题谈得太过头，道歉之后Erik又表示没关系。他们的话题似乎滑向了更深层的地方。

Charles不知道他是什么时候说起了少年时期在叔父家里度过的那些略灰暗的日子，那些叔父话中的嘲讽和堂兄对他的打骂欺凌，他说起了Raven，说她是个比他自己还坚强的人，帮助他一起度过那些难关，最后两人努力独立生活，彻底和叔父一家断了联系。Erik看着Charles叙述着，眼神中流露出担忧和隐隐的愤怒，柔和的关切和尖锐的恼火，本该是矛盾的两种情感交织在他身上，让Charles一时愣住——一个来自陌生人真实的关心而非仅是当听个故事表达出的同情，以及在怒气的包围下，Erik更为凌厉，甚至有些危险的意味。

Erik在Charles宽慰他的同时简单地说起自己的童年，生活贫穷却充实，有一对深爱着家庭和孩子的父母，而后又自我嘲讽地笑笑，有些嫌恶自己并没有能像自己的父母那些做个负责的家长和丈夫。Charles几乎是立即反对了他的自责——为什么？Erik诧异地自问。这个完全不了解自己为人的陌生青年近乎笃定了他在这场失败的婚姻中并没犯错——他身边的人都这样说，但他自己甚至都不记得是因为什么而离婚——而Charles几乎什么都不知道就选择相信他，这种莫名跳出来的陌生信任让Erik觉得那么不真实。他看见Charles眼睛里的光彩，全然的信任和支持让这个人既容易接触却更不容易看透。对Erik来说他依然是个谜。

话题被引向其他方向。他们又讨论起自己的职业，有些惊讶地发现彼此现在的这份职业都做得并不长。Charles在一年前还是牛津大学的遗传学教授——这点几乎让Erik惊叹出声，Charles也许是他第一次见到的最年轻的教授——他只是想在研究之余的空闲时间旅行，而这在不知不觉中几乎成了他的主业;他依然还会回去授课，举行几次学术讲座或者发表几篇学术论文，但他对世界上不同的风景有着和对他的学生和教师生涯同样的热爱，所以他也是个旅游作家。Erik赞叹他的生活圈子广泛之余微笑着说起自己的生活波澜不惊且过于平淡乏味，而Charles则反对他将昔日一个优秀的能源工程师以及曾经拥有的美满家庭说成是无聊的生活。

Erik给Charles看了些他近几日拍的照片，无一不引来Charles敬佩的赞叹声，他偶尔还会对照片中的一些人物和景色做些短评，而这些评价里所隐藏的深刻思想让Erik对Charles的语言表达能力和思维深度更为欣赏。两个人凑在一起看着照片，距离近到Charles已经能感觉到Erik身上皮革和金属的味道，以及非常淡的烟草味，几乎要被风吹散。Charles的手轻轻悬在屏幕上，不触碰相机，仅仅是指出他看到的亮点，而那些几乎无一例外地被Erik承认是他拍摄时最为关注的部分。Erik开起他照片的玩笑时两人都笑起来，Charles在他肩膀旁笑得几乎停不下来，顺势倚在Erik肩膀上想平息这场让他全身都在颤抖的大笑。Erik仅仅迟疑了一秒就接受了这第一次的身体接触。突然又感觉到他今天的第一次多到让他几乎不知所措了。

靠近的距离让两人感觉更暖和了些而且也显得更为亲密。Erik询问起是否能看看Charles的游记，而Charles则一脸尴尬地表示他并没有随身带着成稿，手里的都是些草稿，一些断断续续的单词和语句，而且他今天想到的不多，很遗憾但是没有什么能给Erik看的。Erik表示并不介意，并宽慰着依然带着深深歉意的Charles。

两人的话题又转向个人兴趣爱好。旅游和摄影，当然。除此之外，Charles则在Erik说他还很喜欢下棋时表现出了异常的兴奋，但随即又遗憾于没有棋盘和棋子。Erik看着蓝色眼睛里迸发出的奕奕神采又瞬间熄灭，突然就从旁边捡了小石子在沙土地上画起了方格。Charles轻笑着表示他们简直就像两个没有玩具的孩子，而后又掏着兜找出来些彩色的便签。

于是Charles和Erik就着黄昏在苏格兰高地的荒野里用石子和便签纸下了场棋——双方承认这是他们下过的最奇怪也最有意思的一场棋，结果是Charles赢了。Erik一边递给Charles湿纸巾擦干净他们手上的泥土，一边看着他脸上带着胜利者快乐又得意的表情，Erik也禁不住大笑起来。Charles看着露齿大笑的Erik，确实是极其温暖人心的笑容，但过了头让他看上去像是只咧嘴大笑的鲨鱼——Charles不知道他为什么这么想，但这个想法让他完全抑制不住心里的笑意，所以又和Erik靠在一起笑成一团。

Charles不知道让他惊讶的究竟是突如其来的一场大雨还是Erik突然吻住他的嘴唇，但他几乎没有犹豫地在同一时间回应了这个简单的吻。

雨毫不留情地打下来濡湿了他们的头发和外套，让他们不得不结束这个短暂的吻。Erik有些狼狈地迅速收拾好他的摄影装备，之后他们互相看了看彼此，几乎不约而同地走向了Erik的越野车，或者是跑过去。

Erik把手里的东西塞进了后备箱，抓着Charles的手腕打开后车座的车门。

车门打开后他们几乎是一同跌进了车后座，Erik把雨关在了车门外，躺在座椅上的Charles拽着他的围巾让他俯下身来，吻住了他。Erik把膝盖抵在Charles双腿间的座椅上，另一只腿堪堪靠在座椅边上，一只手埋进他湿润的栗色头发里，缓缓抚摸着。

Erik细细吮吸着Charles柔软的嘴唇，似乎尝到了丝丝甜味，在他还在好奇嘴唇的味道时，Charles的舌头已经探进了他的口腔里——Erik同时也完全接纳了他，两人的舌尖触碰之后迅速缠在一起，一股近乎是奔涌而至的热浪窜进他们的身体里，Charles感觉到有个略硬的东西抵着他的大腿，明白那是什么的同时自己也慢慢硬了起来。这个吻炽热且极长，他们几乎用光了自己肺里所有的空气才分开彼此，喘息着看着对方。

Charles的眼睛里是深邃的蓝色，犹如要把Erik完全吸进去一般的漩涡，他的脸上染上了些许红晕，被Erik吮吸过的双唇看上去更鲜红。

他们的喘息仅有片刻，而后Erik扯开了大衣的扣子，脱掉了它，又把围巾甩在地上，露出里面的黑色高领毛衣，同时Charles也挣脱了外套，白色衬衫外还套着蓝色的羊毛背心。半分钟之后这些东西或被他们自己脱掉或被对方迅速剥了下来。

Erik赤裸着上身，双手还在解开Charles的衬衫扣子，而后发出一声不耐烦的低吼，粗暴地扯掉了剩余一半的扣子;Charles咯咯笑起来，完全没在意断线的扣子，揽过Erik的脖颈再一次吻在一起。

Erik的唇从Charles的双唇上游移到他的下巴，然后是脖子，Charles的皮肤柔软细腻，让Erik不禁吮吸了几下。而后又慢慢滑向胸口，Erik叼住Charles一边坚挺的乳头时他喘息了一下，双手抚上Erik的脖子，慢慢揉搓着。Erik松口之后满意地看着泛着水光粉嫩的乳头，之后在Charles能反应过来之前又咬住了另一半的坚挺，Charles短暂地爆发出了小小的惊叫声，向后倾了倾头，Erik的舌头细细舔舐着他，难以控制的火焰逐渐要烧遍Charles全身。

Erik的双手向下摸索，当触碰到Charles的裤子拉链时他感觉到身下的人轻轻颤抖了一下，Erik停下来看着Charles，后者则挤出几个字让他别停。

几乎就是在下一秒Erik就非常有效率地脱掉了Charles的外裤和保暖裤，Erik视线里的Charles现在只穿着一件被半毁的衬衫和一条内裤，已经硬了的他双手举起贴着车窗，双腿为了给Erik的膝盖腾位置而大大分开。他脸上的红晕更深了，嘴微微张开喘息着。

Erik俯下身隔着内裤吻着Charles的勃起，听见Charles发出一阵急促的喘息和咒骂，他着急了。Erik轻笑着吻了吻他的大腿内侧——又引来另一声喘息——而后干净利落地脱掉了Charles被前液微微浸湿的内裤，伴着Charles又一声轻轻的低吟。

下一秒Charles就感受到了温热柔软的口腔包裹住了他的阴茎，让他不禁呻吟出声。Erik的舌头玩弄一般舔舐着他的老二，一种快感冲刷着Charles的下半身，他抬手抚住Erik略微打折卷的黑色短发，禁不住想向他嘴里戳刺。

几乎靠近临界点时Erik停了下来，这让Charles有些不满地咕哝起来。Erik也不想在这个时候停下，他裤子里几乎硬的发痛的老二叫嚣着要蹦出来，他把裤子利落地推到脚踝，释放出他的阴茎。躺在车后座的Charles在一瞬间惊讶于Erik的尺寸，咬咬嘴唇笑着问他是否有润滑油，没有润滑他无论如何也接受不了这么个庞然巨物。

否定的答案几乎立即被说出来了，而Erik又补充道他有凡士林，让Charles在微微喘息里松了口气，而后又轻笑着催促他。Erik纤长的手臂伸向车座前方的储物盒里一阵翻腾，翻出了那支油膏，而后挤在了手指上，微微捂热。

Charles几乎迫不及待地想要释放自己，下半身的紧绷让他心烦意乱，而毫无预警地Erik的一根手指插入了Charles的后穴，几乎引得他一声尖叫。

Erik耐心地做着润滑，同时用嘴唇安抚着Charles，从额头，鼻梁，到嘴唇，而后轻轻咬咬Charles粉红的乳头，同时滑入了第二根手指。Charles不知道这究竟是宽慰还是挑逗，他的呼吸紊乱着，一股火热在他体内乱窜，挣扎着想要释放出去，而Erik缓慢放进第三根手指时Charles几乎要哭出来一般乞求他，让他用他的老二狠狠操他。

Erik抽出了手指，并微微喘息着表示并不想弄伤Charles，同时挤出了更多的油膏抹在他的老二上。Charles咒骂一句催促Erik，下一秒他就感受到一个又大又硬的东西抵住了他的后穴。

Erik缓慢地把自己的老二推进Charles的后穴里，有些过大的尺寸让Charles的喘息漏了几拍，他的喘息着让Erik继续，自己尽可能地打开双腿接纳他的老二进来。他知道自己的姿势可以算得上是淫荡，但Charles现在只有一个念头，就是让他被Erik填满，被Erik狠狠地操进车后座里。

Erik绷紧了全身的肌肉，几乎还绷住了呼吸，Charles的后穴虽然经过充分润滑但对他来说仍然还是略紧，他一边施力把自己的分身推进去一边小心着怕弄伤Charles。而Charles则在喘息中接纳着Erik。

Erik的老二已经完全埋进了Charles的后穴里，而后他开始慢慢挺动起来。开始时的节奏非常慢，之后Erik慢慢加快了抽插，到后来他抽出一半之后再快速又用力地顶回去，Charle的双腿紧紧箍住Erik的腰——他还来不及惊叹Erik腰肢的曲线，Erik一个顶弄让他尖叫出声，他呻吟着，喘息着，甚至啜泣起来。

两个人的喘息声，Charles的呻吟声和Erik的低吼声是狭小车厢里唯一的声源，车外的夜色里，瓢泼大雨冲刷着车子，车内Erik正把Charles狠狠地操进车后座。伴着节奏Charles的头渐渐撞上了车门，Erik伸出一只手护着他的头，手心感觉到了Charles的头发已经完全被汗水浸透，另一只手抓住了Charles的臀瓣，揉捏起来。他身下的动作不停，节奏越来越快，力度越来越大。

高潮到来的时候两人脑子里差不多都是一片空白，但Charles似乎可以肯定的是他一定喊了Erik的名字。Erik及时抽出了他的老二射在了Charles的大腿上，Charles射在了黑色的皮革车座上。狭小的空间让Erik只能趴在Charles的身上，两个人赤裸的身体上布满汗珠，喘息着慢慢从高潮的余韵中清醒过来。

那喘息似乎过了一个世纪那么长，待到他们缓过气坐起身，外面的大雨已经停了。Erik抽出几张湿纸巾清理，他伸向Charles的时候并没有被拒绝，因而用湿纸巾轻柔地擦干净了Charles的大腿。  
Charles疲惫地瞥了Erik一眼，为弄脏了车座而向他道歉。Erik摇摇头表示并不在意，顺手擦了擦车座，之后团了团，扔进储物盒旁边的小垃圾筒里。

他们静静地坐了许久，似乎都是因为累得不想说话，而后Charles翻出了静音的手机轻轻惊叫，说他早就过了约定时间现在该去找Raven了。

Erik沉吟了片刻开始捡衣服回来穿好，提出建议送他回去。

Charles本来想拒绝而转念一想他根本没什么力气走回去了索性也接受了Erik的提议。

两个人慢慢穿好衣服，Erik打开后车门出去到驾驶位置，一瞬间涌入的冰冷空气让Charles忍不住打了个喷嚏，Erik赶紧关上了车门。

Charles却又打开车门走进刺骨的寒风里，他想坐副驾驶。Erik没有什么异议，坐进车里发动车子，系好安全带，然后又看着Charles坐稳系好安全带，Charles给他报了一个地址之后Erik开了车。  
一路无话。

Charles一直想引起什么话题，就像在...之前不久他们讨论得激烈又欢快的那些话题一样的，但他看着Erik不知为什么冷峻下来的侧脸欲言又止，细细思索着究竟是哪里出了问题。

他的手机嗡嗡振动起来，离开高地无信号区后Raven的短信和电话铺天盖地地涌进来。Charles顾不上看，只是快被车里诡异的沉默憋疯，又不知道该说什么的他索性开了窗户，寒风张牙舞爪地冲着Charles的脖子袭去，让他冷得一哆嗦。Erik一言不发地又把窗户关上，Charles侧过头看看他，依然保持着完美的漠然脸。叹口气，Charles决定闭目养神，尽力忽略这片让他窒息的沉默。

车子终于到达Raven住的公寓楼下，Erik轻轻拍拍Charles的肩膀叫醒他。Charles睡眼惺忪地直起身，看着眼前的Erik。

他很想谈谈，关于他们讨论的那些话题，他们下的那场棋，还有...那场性爱...以及Erik现在近乎冷漠的态度。

Charles坐了许久，没有任何下车的动作，Erik也不催他，只是沉默地看着前方。

车子已经熄了火，Charles的手机又嗡嗡响起来。他回了短信——不能让Raven再着急了，而后一样沉默着看着Erik，等着他打破这该死的压抑的寂静。

打破寂静的是另一阵手机铃声，是Erik的。他依然冷着脸接起，而后脸色有了细微的变化。挂断电话后，Erik终于慢慢转过身，他向Charles道歉，他需要立即回家去，孩子们突然生病了。

Charles像被猛然打了一闷棍，不知道该怎么回应。过了一会，他打开了车门，心一横准备下车。Erik就在这时候抓住他的手，Charles转过头，看到Erik灰绿色的眼睛盯着他，他也看着Erik。

就这样许久，依然没有人说一句话。Charles认命般地关上车门，走进了Raven的公寓楼大厅，他听见身后汽车发动的声音，而后渐渐开远。

而就在那个时候Charles才发现，他们今天下午互相介绍时只说名字，他连Erik姓什么都不知道。

Charles在大厅里站了一会，酸软的腰和隐隐发疼的屁股让他放弃了继续站下去，他也离开了。

 

【＊】

圣诞节过后Charles故地重游，他在车站耐心地等着晚点的火车，再昏昏欲睡地从车上下来赶往高地。

他凭着记忆找到那片高地的时候，时间已经是下午。冬季的寒风和夜色逐渐包裹住他，孤寂笼罩在荒野里。

Charles转过身的时候听到了快门的声音，而后他看到了面前不远处的相机，和拿着相机给他拍照的人。那人挺直背向他走过来。

“Erik Lehnsherr，摄影师，很高兴见到你。”

“Charles Xavier，旅行作家，很高兴见到你。”

两人的手穿过高低冰冷的空气紧紧地握在了一起，彼此都感受到了温暖。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次填完自己的脑洞又开了车，心情简直无比的自豪【吼吼吼吼】虽然文笔渣，想装文艺结果文风到最后不知道拐到哪里去了...情节什么的真的很散，本来只想抒个情的，没想到居然炖了肉【自己都被吓到233333333】所以其实这篇文略混乱，也解释了最后可能的烂尾OTZ  
> 如果你觉得这篇文还算看得下去就点个赞鼓励一下吧~QvQ但是如果你觉得我的情节太乱，炖肉不香有可以改进的地方，如果你愿意就请留下评论吧，拍砖的话求轻拍，以及要使用文明用语哟~  
> 顺便，ID抖森的长耳兔 EC盾冬党一只，欢迎到loft上勾搭我哟~


End file.
